Final Chapter
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Oarai's team and Kuromorimine's team are in the Courtyard. Things are almost settled. Until something unexpected happens. Rated M for Darkness and such. This is a darker story then my normal ones...I hope I did okay!
1. Chapter 1

This took awhile to do...Hope you like! This is set in the final battle between Oarai and Kuromorimine (Episode 12). [Please...Read and Review if you're not in a hurry =p]

This was my first real attempt at a darker GuPan story...

* * *

The smell of iron.

The pressure against the tank that Mako was driving due to the shells that had hit it and glanced it.

There...In the courtyard. It was going to be settled. Between two Nishizumi's: Miho and Maho.

Miho nudged Yukari with her right foot.

"Yes, Lady Nishizumi?" Yukari being careful not to look directly up Miho's skirt for decency purposes - Even though it was hard. For her that is.

Miho glanced at Yukari for a second then to her older sister who was in the other tank on the opposite side of the courtyard. "We've got rain on the way. Tell Reizei-San to be ready to drift...Its the only chance we have"

Yukari's eyes almost bulged as the clouds began to circle overhead. "I...The...A tank can't drift on this kind of surface!"

Miho smirked. "Its a good thing we've got the rain on our side..." She tapped Hanna on the shoulder. "Listen to me carefully. I want you to aim for their rear armour. Don't aim for the front. I need you to hit it while we move"

Hanna gulped. "Fluid-Motion?"

"Yes. Fluid-Motion"

Yukari looked down to Mako. "Commander Nishizumi wants us to drift the tank"

Mako looked at Yukari as though she was nuts and Yukari nodded. "I know. Do what you can"

Mako took in a deep breath. "Alright...You all had better hang on then"

Miho narrowed her eyes at her sister from her own tank, "You made a grave error coming back to Senshadou. I will show you no mercy Miho"

Miho took in a breath and swallowed hard. "After I saved the tank crew that you used in this battle? I don't think that's fair"

"Fair or not, you are going down"

Miho looked to the sky and smiled. "If that's what's going to happen to me...Then that's what's going to happen...I can't stop it"

Yukari's mind began to turn over and over as Hanna was starting to get the message. "Hang on a second...She's not thinking about..." Hanna thought to herself as the tank started up its motor for what could be the final time. 'I hope she's not thinking about seppuku...We've all monitored her...But could that battle before...'

Yukari's mind clicked that there could be something wrong with Miho so she looked at her every so often, putting the shell into the loader and priming the cannon so that it could be ready to fire.

When she was satisfied it was she nodded, "READY TO FIRE!"

"Panzer VOR!" Miho Nishizumi shouted as the rain began to fall on her face. The wind bellowed in her ears as the tank fired and manoeuvred time and time again around Maho's tank...No...Against Kuromorimine's tank.

"FIRE!" Maho shouted but her tank missed time and again until the unthinkable happened.

Miho looked down and smiled a warm smile at Yukari, who looked up at her, instantly knowing something was wrong with her. "LADY-NISHIZUMI! NO! Get back in the tank!" Her loader screamed as Miho stood on top of the tank's turret again, Yukari attempted to pull her back but she was already too far away...Just like her chances.

Maho's eyes widened as the Panzer fired the critical blow into the opposing tank's engine compartment, blasting the other tank out of the competition...And sending Miho flying.

"MIHO!" Maho screamed as Miho flew so high into the air, the explosion caused fire on her clothes = Which meant she had no choice but to scream as the pain was so severe and the free fall was making her even more louder.

Miho collided with the concrete and felt her spine crack in multiple places. It hurt so badly that she almost felt her eyes go into their own world.

As the rain pattered down and blood filled her clothes she felt her older sister by her side in moments.

"Miho! Miho! Fuck! Talk to me! Talk to me damn you!" Maho shouted time and again, trying to get an answer out of her younger sister.

"Should have kept her head in the tank..."

Maho shot her eyes to the sub-commander and growled. "FUCK YOU" The Sub-Commander blinked in confusion at first. "How would you like it if someone you loved was in this-"

"Ma...Ma..."

Maho instantly switched to Miho who was started to bleed from her clothes as she put her hands on her younger sister's chest to try to stop the bleeding.

"You'll be okay Miho...You just...You just flew...You'll be okay...I promise you'll be fine...Don't worry...I'll...I'll..."

Yukari was on Miho's other side and looked to Maho as she put her coat over Miho to try and stop the blood from flowing. "The medics are coming. They estimate 2 minutes"

"2 minutes!? My sister will be gone in 1!"

Yukari held onto the coat that was covering Miho. "I tried to stop her"

Maho nodded. "I know you did..." She muttered. "I know you did..."

 **[The View-screen]**

Miho + Maho's mother watched as her youngest daughter flew from the tank top and landed on the harsh concrete. She instantly was on her feet and making her way as fast as she could to the site. Kay offered her Jeep to which she jumped into it.

"Hold on tight!" Kay stamped on the accelerator, taking herself, Katyusha, Darjeeling and Shiho (Miiho and Maho's mother).

Site of Accident

By the time the four got there, the medics were trying their best to get Miho breathing at the very least.

The rain was starting to pour and Miho felt her entire world spinning. "Wo...an...I...Maho...Where are you..."

Yukari was instantly by Miho's side again. "Your sister is talking to the officials Lady-Nishizumi..." She whispered, trying to keep her tears to herself. "Why did you do it? You knew that was dangerous...Why did-"

Miho coughed, cutting Yukari off. "I...I didn't want to see..." She took in a sharp breath which the medics injected her with adrenaline to keep her alive. "Anyone h-hurt..."

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Yukari looked to the heart monitor and her eyes widened. "Miho!" She instantly looked at her again. "You need to breathe okay? Breathe for me, oh to hell with it, breathe! I'll do anything for you too"

Miho smiled softly as she felt her heart giving out. "Than...Thank you...Everyone..."

Beep...

Yukari's eyes went from the monitor to Miho. "No! PLEASE!" She kissed her and tried to give her some oxygen as the monitor machine went fainter.

Beep...Beeep...Beeeeep...

Yukari pulled away as tears filled her eyes. "Nononononono!" She screamed as the heart monitor gave one final reading:

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppp...

Shiho stood with Maho and Yukari on either side. She looks at Yukari. "I hear you liked my daughter?"

Yukari went red and lowered her head. "Y-yes...I'm sorry if that offends you..."

Shiho looked to her youngest daughter as she was covered up and all three of them closed their eyes.

"It doesn't offend me. Tha...Thank you for loving her"

Yukari nodded. "I'll always love her Mrs. Nishizumi. You can count on that"

The former opponents and such of Panzerfahren/Senshadou/Tankery/Whatever you want to call it all paid tributes that moment.

Kay lowered her head in true American-inspired fashion with her other comrades doing the same.

Darjeeling watched with a compassionate look on her face as Orange broke into tears, Darjeeling hugged her young protege.

Katyusha cried into tissues that Nonna had for her, while Nonna herself watched with the best respectful face she could.

Anchovy couldn't believe the news as she had only just arrived. That the once bright commander had now...Gone from the world.

Shiho opened her eyes and looked to Yukari. "What will you do now?"

Yukari smiled sadly. "I dunno...I'll probably go back to how I was..."

Maho turned to her. "How about you work with Kuromorimine? I don't think mother would object..." She turned to Shiho. "Would you?"

"I wouldn't"

Yukari lowered her head. "I'll have a think about it...Thank you"

"You are welcome, don't wait too long"

"I won't..." Yukari turned to the now lifeless body in the white bag and walked towards it. "Lady-Nishizumi? I dunno if you can hear me but...Thank you...For everything you did." She sniffed as fresh tears were there again. "I'll...I'll always remember you. I love you Miho...From now until forever...Please...Just never forget us. I'll join you one day...And when I do...I hope you'll be there waiting to see me."

Yukari took out a small tank model and put it on the side. "This is a model of the Panzer tank we were having so much fun in...Please...If you can...Take it with you" Yukari turned after bowing and walked away slowly.

All eyes followed Yukari...Because after that day, like a figure in the fog:

No-one saw her again...

* * *

I wonder where Yukari went? Where do you think she is? Lemme know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Chapter - Chapter 2

* * *

Around a year has passed since Miho Nishizumi died on the scene of the final battle between Ooarai and Kuromorimine.

Both Ooarai and Kuromorimine have seen to the end of Tankery for their prospective schools. The death of Miho was enough to convince Shiho to make the decision.

Maho had been stunned that day...But it was better that then carrying on.

No-one really knew where Yukari disappeared to, however, which has not only worried her parents (who sent out the police and still search to this day), but has also worried her former tankery classmates.

The current day is Saturday. It is rapidly approaching the evening as the clock hands are on 5:45pm (or 17:45 for others).

Maho Nishizumi is currently walking through the town of Ooarai to visit her younger sister's grave. As she did every year.

The Sun was in a crimson glow as it bounced off of her hair. All the times she spent with her younger sister brought her closer and closer to tears as she remembered her.

Carrying flowers she turned around the next corner and saw someone she had thought was gone forever - Akiyama Yukari.

Yukari looked much older and a lot more different: She had a small bag to her right (similar to what Miho had in the past), followed by a small cream coat which covered her navy blue top. Her legs were covered by a dress that reached down to the floor - Much like those you would find in Victorian England. Also in Navy Blue. She is wearing a hat that is also cream coloured but it looks more like a straw hat then an ordinary one.

So to the untrained eye? Yukari looked more Western then she did Eastern...Which might by why she looked completely different.

Maho slowly walked forwards and stood next to Yukari as she started to share the air between them.

"I see you came to visit my sister's grave"

Yukari lowered her head while Maho slowly put the flowers on Miho's grave.

"I did"

Maho slowly rose to her feet.

Yukari looked at Maho who turned to look at her with a piercing gaze.

"Why?"

Yukari took in a deep breath, looking back at the grave. "If you have forgotten, I love your sister."

Maho blinked. "You shouldn't speak in present tense"

Yukari let go off her breathe again, "See..." She glanced at her. "I, will, use present tense. For one simple reason-"

Maho nodded as though asking her to continue.

"I still love her"

Maho smiled slightly and turned to the grave. "There's a song I remember...It's an English one"

Yukari turned her attention to the grave and nodded. "Go on"

Maho felt her tears approach her from deep down but held them down. "Its called Tears in Heaven, its done by the guitarist"

Yukari smiled even though she was in tears herself now. "Eric...Clapton" She managed to get out even though she was crying. "I can't believe...I can't believe she's gone..."

Maho smiled warmly as some tears fell from her face as well. "Neither can I" She took in a few very deep breathes as she tried and succeded to pull herself together. "Yukari...Where did you go?"

Yukari didn't know what to say to this - She shook her head and looked to the Ocean that she had been on once, on board the carrier ship with Miho and the others.

"I...I went to America"

Maho was half shocked to hear this but kept it within herself, finding her emotions coming back into focus again. "America?"

Yukari nodded. "Yes"

Maho shook her head. "I see..."

Yukari nodded again. "Well...I'm sorry...I have to go..." She turned to Maho. "I probably won't be back for another two years at least"

Maho blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked at Yukari who lowered her head. "Tell me...What's-" Yukari rose her head and as soon as their eyes met, Maho knew.

"When? But more importantly - How?"

Yukari half smiled, half felt very sad. "In around 5 months I will be giving birth to a child..." She watched as Maho's expression went to one of disbelief. "I know, I know, I'm just a little kid myself...But I didn't want Miho's dream to die..."

Maho felt her breath in her throat. "You...You mean..."

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, part of the DNA is her's..." She looked at Miho's grave again but felt the tears coming so looked away again. "I can't...I can't do this..."

"Like hell you can't"

Yukari froze and Maho turned to see Shiho looking at them both.

"Here we are again" Maho whispered as Shiho nodded. "When did this happen Akiyama?"

Yukari looked down. "Several weeks before the final battle was due...I kissed her and...and..."

"Save me the juicy details."

Yukari felt her face going red and nodded.

"You are settled in America?"

Yukari couldn't think so she nodded again and she heard Shiho sigh.

"Try and get a house in Ooarai...If you can't..."

"You can live with me. I'll help you"

Yukari couldn't move or breathe. She felt her whole body freeze but felt something...Or rather someone holding her hand.

A soft voice whispered into Yukari's ear which neither Maho nor Shiho could hear, "Its okay Yukari-San. Let them help you"

Yukari closed her eyes. 'But Miho...'

"No. You wanted to be with me. You are with me in Spirit as we talked about. Now, you need to help finish what you began okay? I'm not saying this for anyone else you know."

Yukari opened her eyes and looked up, smiling and giggling slightly when she saw Shiho's look of shock against Maho's soft expression.

"When you live with us, you live under my responsibility. Mother will do her thing, and we will take care of the child. Do you...No..Rather...Are you okay with that?" Maho managed to splutter out while Shiho watched the exchange.

"Maho's looked like she struggled with that one" Miho's spiritual voice whispered only making Yukari giggle again.

"I understand" Yukari saluted.

"Good, because your integration starts next week"

"Eh?"

* * *

Chapter 3 will be soon enough...I will try to give some of Miho's own thoughts about the incident in chapter 1 then ;D

Ja ne! =D


	3. Chapter 3

I do not know too much around giving birth for women/girls so please...Bear with me ^^;

* * *

The integration for Yukari had taken quite awhile and through most of the integration Yukari had a secret cheating device: Miho.

The time was rapidly approaching for Yukari to give birth to her and Miho's child. Whether it would be a boy, girl or twins didn't bother her...It was the pain she might go through that...Terrified her to put it bluntly.

Yukari slowly lowered herself down onto her bed to sleep one Thursday evening in the Nishizumi Household. "This baby is getting heavy..." Yukari mumbled as she heard giggling from the other side of the room. "You can laugh...Just because you're dead doesn't mean this is any less of a responsibility for you"

Miho walks over and smiles. "Sorry Yukari-San. Its just funny to watch you going slow after being so hyper. You were, TOLD, not to grab the sugar today...And you drink the whole lot in what? 3 sittings?" She giggles some more while Yukari groans.

"Really? I did that...No, no I didn't!"

Miho's giggles turn into laughter. "Y-Yes you did!" Yukari suddenly let out a moan of pain, "Hey-" Miho stopped laughing and was by her beloved's side in seconds, even though she wasn't there Physically, Yukari could see and feel her there. "You okay? Maybe the sugar was a bad idea"

Yukari smiles one of her cheeky smiles. "You mean when you did this to me?" Miho went bright pink at this. "YUKARIN!"

Yukari chuckled. "Eheh, heh...Owww..." She moaned in pain as the baby started to kick her...Or whatever it was. "Describe"

Yukari looked to her spiritual wife. You know, in Yukari's head, which is dangerous anyway, she had made the decision to call Miho her wife...Not that Miho minded. At all. "Eh?"

Miho smiles. "Describe how it feels...I don't know do I?"

Yukari nods slowly. "Good point...Well, I-"

Just as Miho was getting the finer points on Pregnancy, Yukari let out the mother of all screams as her water broke. "Awww...Shit..." Yukari whispers.

Miho blinks. "I take it you're in the final stages..."

Yukari looks to her. "Nah, you think!?" She shouts as Shiho (followed by Maho) races into Yukari's room, Maho grabbing the nearest warm towel as Shiho rings the ambulance.

Yukari whimpers. 'Now what...I can't talk to-'

"You're wrong there Yukarin"

Yukari nods. 'Good point, our telepathic link'

Miho nods her head. "Correct." She holds Yukari's hand. "I'm always here. I have to admit, flying can be very fun"

'Lucky...Commander's always get the best things...'

Miho frowns. "Look, when you have this child, I don't want you to be like this. If you go through all that hell that I went through, the least I think you can expect is a pair of wings! Now, Yukari-San, please, Shhh, and answer my mother...Before I set my Boco on you"

Miho nods over at the Boco in the corner of the room which falls off of the desk and Yukari grumbles. "Silly Miho and your"

"Yukari? Yukari?" Shiho repeatedly asks her.

Yukari blinks and looks to Shiho. "Sorry...I must've blanked out for a second there"

Shiho looks at Yukari sternly. "Try to get up"

Maho watches and tries to help Yukari up with Shiho. "Ambulance is on its way" Shiho whispers to her. "I told the hospital to set up a cold room."

Yukari blinks. "I never-"

"Miho told Maho you liked cold rooms before she died..Maho, go and open the door"

Maho nods as Shiho takes Yukari in her arms - Bridal/Style.

Miho giggles as she follows. "Suits you"

Yukari glances at her, careful that Shiho nor Maho think she's crazy. 'I'd rather have you alive though...'

Miho nods as she passes through the walls. "Yeah, well, maybe one day. Say, did you ever hear the legend?"

Yukari looks down. 'Why don't you tell me? I can't exactly see you, you know'

"Ah" Miho clears her throat as Maho and Shiho climb into the Ambulance with Miho floating next to it. "That, on the odd and rare occasion, people like me can be reincarnated into families. So maybe..."

Yukari's mouth widens. 'You're thinking...'

Miho nods. "Maybe I could come back after being born from-"

Yukari smirked. 'Then you'd have to do as I say'

Miho giggles. "That's if I behave"

Yukari smiled. 'You'd behave for me...Wouldn't you?'

Miho smirked. "Maaaayyyyybbbeeeee" She teased.

Yukari sighed. 'Typical Miho...I could always tell you not to go out...CURFEW TIME!'

Miho pouted, "Awww, no fair!".

Yukari frowned. 'You can fly'

Miho smiles in seconds, "Hang on, that's a good point...Weeee! Lalalalalalala!" She flew around the Ambulance even though it was going very quickly to get Yukari to hospital on time.

Yukari sighs again and Maho looks to her. "Is Miho causing trouble again?"

Shiho looks between them. "What? Miho's gone?"

Yukari giggles nervously even though the baby keeps kicking her. "You could say that..."

Shiho looks to Yukari. "What's this about?"

"She's going to call the child, if its a girl, Miho Nishizumi Akiyama. To make sure there's no arguments"

Shiho smiles while Miho slacks into the Ambulance. "Ugh, now that's not how to fly..."

Yukari smiles. 'Serves you right, Miss, let's fly everywhere'

Miho grumbles as the Ambulance goes through a tunnel and she squeals. "HELP!"

'You're dead dummy'

Miho grumbles again as she stands up, feeling herself half gone. "I feel weird..."

Yukari giggles. 'I bet you do...Anyway, its time for birth time...Oh shit...Now I remembered why I'm nervous...'

Miho looks to her hand and gulps. "Ummm...Yukari? I'm kinda disappearing..."

Yukari smiles even though the baby kicks her again. 'Lets hope you still have the telepathic ability with me when you are born'

Miho sighs. "I was just getting used to being able to fly as well!" She pouts again.

'Stop being such a baby'

Miho disappears with one more comment, "That's ironic"

* * *

[Chapter End]


	4. Final Chapter

The Final Chapter - Chapter 4

Don't own GuP and I never will (Most likely)

I had a SovietKitty help me with this chapter... ^^ Thank you SovietKitty! =D A pleasure working with you on this story! I hope we can work on more in future! ;)

* * *

Yukari had a healthy baby in the end with the little Miho Akiyama running a mock quite a few times before she turned 14. Pulling Maho's hair, blowing raspberry's at Shiho - The works.

Miho Akiyama is now 13 years of age and because of Yukari she has blue hair (Yukari dyed it for her) with red contact lenses.

In effect - Miho A looked like a little demon. But she was YUKARI'S little demon. Which is all that matters.

Miho Akiyama looked at her mother as they walked together down a small section of the 'Holy Ground of Senshadou' Which had been stopped because of Miho Nishizumi's death...

'Strange...I don't feel much different...Apart from being born from your womb that is'

Yukari giggled. "That's because times and lives effect different people differently. Did you enjoy flying the last time you got to?"

Miho nodded her head rapidly. 'Uh-huh! It was like a different world! You've got to try it sometime Yuki!'

Yukari smiled warmly but then the smile changed to one of reflection as they arrived at Miho's former grave site. In front of where the tank (The Panzer IV) still stood...Now, a cold reminder of what must never happen again.

Miho Akiyama blew some off her hair out of her face. "Why'd you dye my hair? I like brown hair!" She pouted as Yukari chuckled. "What's so funny?" She spun to see Yukari smiling at her. "I dyed your hair because you asked me to! You looked like your previous self, remember what the Nurse said?"

Miho nodded sadly. 'Kinda...Yeah...'

Yukari wrapped her arms around Miho only to have an 'D'awwww...'-type moan from Miho. "I love you Miho..."

Miho nodded again. "I love you too Yu...I mean mother" She giggled.

Yukari blinked. "What's so funny?"

Miho looked at her. "Its funny that I call you mother rather then that iron witch that most would-"

"Who are you?"

Miho froze as Yukari turned around, defending her child. Shiho Nishizumi stood there with Maho standing next to her.

"You failed to recognise me? That's a bit short sighted Shiho..."

Shiho shook her head. "I wasn't asking you"

Yukari guestered to the little one. "She's my child, you have a problem with this? I thought we sorted that out?"

Shiho took in a deep breath. "Did you tell them the legend Maho?"

Maho lowered her head. "Yeah..."

Shiho growled. "Great...I'll have to restart Senshadou the minute this-"

"Stop"

Shiho looked at Yukari. "No, Yukari, the moment they understand that Miho's back in-"

"I said stop" Yukari had a fire in her eyes that neither Maho nor Shiho had ever seen before. "You put Miho on the firing line every time when she was a Nishizumi. Now, the tables are different. She is, MY, child and I WILL protect her. I may have been fooled by you before, but no longer. I told you I loved Miho from the moment I saw her - It was unconditional. No requirements, no statements, no money, no thinking about it - Nothing. I loved her for who she was and now is. Just because she's a little different-" She watched as Miho took out her contact lenses, making both Maho and Shiho feel their breathe's in their throat's = Make no mistake - Those were Miho's eyes.

"Doesn't mean a thing. Do you wanna say something to your, apparent, former mother Miho? Don't be shy"

Miho closed her eyes and then opened them again. Targeting Shiho. "Mo...Sorry, former mother, I didn't want to transfer from Koromorimine that time. Nor did I want to end up in a battle which cost me my life. Do you know how it feels!?" She shouted, earning Shiho and Maho to step back - Almost like twins. "To have your life taken from you and expect to live without it!? I can't...I can't and I won't stand for it!"

Shiho sucked her teeth. "You insolent-" She went to slap Miho and just as Miho closed her eyes - There was a slap noise.

Just not on Miho.

Miho slowly opened her eyes and saw Maho looking at both parents with shock. The minute her eyes hit them there was shock - Yukari had actually, with all her courage, slapped the leader of the Senshadou organisation.

"Yukari..."

Yukari nodded. "I know what this means, I have to leave with Miho but that's okay, because I've already made plans. Maybe this will make you see - Just who you really are and how the REAL WORLD can be. Miho? Wanna go home?" She offered Miho her hand.

Miho nodded. "Yeah" She took her mother's hand and looked to the tank that was still parked. Then back to her 'former mother'. "If it helps..."

Shiho looked at her.

Miho struggled to breathe properly to which Yukari grasped her hand tightly - Encouraging her.

"You pushed me too hard. Please don't do that to Maho"

"B..But..."

"You already have? Then may Kami have mercy on you Shiho..."

 ** _[Several Years pass - Miho is now 20 and Yukari is 38]_**

Yukari smiled as Miho walked in from her small workplace.

"Work okay?"

Miho nodded. "Yeah, how about the cleanin'?"

Yukari stood up and walked over to her, turning on a soft piece of piano music. "Went by quickly. I can't even believe how lucky I am to have you by my side" She began to tickle her.

Miho giggled as Yukari's tickles were becoming a bit much.

"You know something?"

Miho shook her head. "N-no...Wha...what?"

Yukari stopped tickling her and smiled - This time warmer as did Miho.

"I love you. Not just because you're my daughter or my former girlfriend. But I love you...Forever and always" Yukari opens her arms out for her.

Miho felt some tears come to her face and jumped into Yukari's waiting arms. "I love you too Yukari or mother or, or-"

Yukari smiled. "Just call me Yukari...I'll always call you Miho, honey"

Miho smiled as she leaned against her. "Okay...Thank you" She sniffed. "Yukari... My Yukari"

* * *

And so the days of Tankery/Senshadou had ended along with a lot of other events.

Time is finite, they say, such as the leaves on a tree which one day, will pass and fall into the Earth. Being absorbed and used again. Maybe in a tree...Or maybe in a Sentient Being. Life is a cycle, the cycle of eternity, as everything that dies is reborn one day... Humans never know how infinite life is, and they don't think their loved ones are perhaps just beside them, reincarnated as a tree, a plant, a fly, or even a single cell. They never know how life is a never-ending story, being reborn always and always, forever.

Yukari Akiyama eventually passed away at the age of 120 years old and was buried by Miho Akiyama.

As for said Miho Akiyama (formerly Nishizumi), no one knows what became of her. Some believe that she went back and started up Senshadou again. Some say at the table that she went to America or England, caught up with Darjeeling and had fun playing around with either her or Kay. Her fate remains unknown, though she had probably survived.

You know what I like to believe?

I like to believe that maybe, somewhere on the horizon between Life and Death, Miho might have found the stability and peace to live... Side by side with her spirit and her former girlfriend/her mother's. Reunited in afterlife, infinite, beyond the limits of Universe.

Saori Takebe still swears she can hear them... Onboard the carrier ship.

"Yukari-san..."

"NISHIZUMI-DONO!"

* * *

This concludes my story.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you SovietKitty. I hope we can work together again.


End file.
